1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld exercise devices and/or amusement devices, which utilize a central handle and a pair of weights which can rotate about the handle so as to impact one another.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The public, young and old, have become more and more aware of the benefits of exercising, which have presently become almost axiomatic. One reason for this is because exercising translates into a healthier and longer life. Additionally, exercising and being fit is no longer a question of looks, it is a matter of having a better quality of life. As a result, the types of machines and exercising devices that have appeared on the market have multiplied greatly to the point that it is difficult to provide an exhaustive description or classification of such devices. However, in general, such exercising devices may be characterized as being bulky, complicated and expensive. Other common features of most of these conventional exercising devices are that their use is often monotonous and even extremely boring. Accordingly, there exists a need for an exerciser which has at least some of the following advantages: simplicity in its mechanical structure; high reliability; low cost; small size; and fun to use, i.e., thereby providing amusement. Moreover, such a device should also offer to the user the challenge of becoming more and more proficient in executing the numerous, varied and beneficial exercises which can be performed with the device.
One type of conventional inertial exerciser utilizes eccentric weights. Some selected patents illustrating this type of exerciser are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,246; 4,513,963 and 4,043,553.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,246 discloses a disk provided with two diametrically opposed handles. A resilient ball is tethered to the center of the disk by a flexible, but substantially inelastic line, the line being slightly shorter than the radius of the disk. Weights may be attached to the device. Proper flexions and extensions of the arms or of other parts of the user""s body set the ball in a periodic bouncing motion. The rhythm thus established regulates the various exercises of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,963 discloses a body exercise apparatus which includes a tubular member having a length significantly greater than the width of a person""s shoulders with bearings disposed within the tubular member adjacent the ends thereof. A bar member is disposed within the tubular member along the axis thereof, the ends of the bar member extending through and beyond the bearings and connector sections associated with the exposed end sections of the bar member. Each of the connector sections includes at least one opening, the opening being of a size slightly larger than the cross section of the exposed bar member end section. A weight is permanently affixed adjacent the opposite end of each connector section, the exposed bar member end section being engageable with the connector section opening. A fastener secures each connector section to an exposed bar member end section in an orientation substantially perpendicular to the tubular member, and a protective covering is disposed over the weight, the connector sections and at least a portion of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,553 discloses an exercise device for improving muscular tone, primarily of the upper torso and arms. Circular motion is imparted to a pair of hand grips rotatably secured to an eccentrically weighted cross shaft. Sufficient tolerance is provided between the cross shaft and the hand grips so that the cross shaft is free to move in an orbital path eccentric to the center of the hand grips, wherein the orbital movement of the hand grips and the eccentric orbital movement of the cross shaft may be utilized to exercise various muscles of the body.
Other conventional exercise devices are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,431 discloses an exercising device in the form of a dumbbell. The device is provided with rotatable spherical weights, which allow the device to be used by being rolled along a flat surface such as a floor or wall, in addition to being used by lifting the device in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,017 is a device similar to that described above, in which an inertial force exercise device includes a wheel member operable to engage and roll on a surface during an exercise routine. An axle member extends in a predetermined manner so as to be controlled by an operator of the device. An inertial mass structure is connected to the axle for translation with the axle, without rotation with respect to the axle, for providing an inertial resistance through non-rotational translation so as to exercise a user""s body. Due to the mass of the device, a substantial linear inertia is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,580 discloses a hand-held ball shaped case having a shaft mounted inertial wheel or rotor provided with fins. The casing leaves part of the rotor exposed, so that an initial spin can be imparted to it. Afterwards, the rotor spins so that it is maintained by imparting a periodic motion thereto. The device is basically a gyroscope with a race designed for providing smooth rotor movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393 discloses an exercise device having a handle supported by at least three swivel casters. The device can be moved about a floor. However, this device does not appear to truly be an inertial exercise device as it does not produce inertial resistance to the movement imparted to the device by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,147 is an inertial exercise device having three independent rotational inertial systems. A plurality of wheel and axle elements cooperate with weight elements so that rolling of the devices produces an inertial force. The device appears to be for floor-type exercise and is directed to an open-type, non-protected weight element for providing the inertial force when initially moved by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,805 is directed to a rollable hand held exercise device that requires an additional, stationary element to provide a rolling surface. The device is not a true inertial-type exercise device as it requires a special surface to provide rolling contact surfaces which the user must use in conjunction with the weights so as to guide the weights in a manner designed to force certain muscle groups to work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,727 is a wrist exercise device having a hollow shaft which houses a spring element. Tension disks are connected to the springs so that the disks can be moved toward and away from each other by turning a tension adjusting knob at ends of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,162 discloses an exercise apparatus which is used in a forward and/or lateral movement in an extension type of exercise. While rolling and/or sliding of the device is considered, inertial exercise is not truly disclosed. This is an example of a low-friction type exercise device that, on its surface, may appear to be an inertial exercise device. However, it is apparent that low-friction type exercise does not imply an inertial exercise element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,325 discloses an exercise device relating to a roller type device. The exerciser includes a roller for rolling along a first direction from a first position. Intermediate positions are defined as the device proceeds from the first position to the final position. The route of the device is then repeated back to the start position. Energy storing devices are provided to effect movement from one position to another. The energy storing devices are springs which are contracted and released as the device moves from one position to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,888 discloses an exercising apparatus in which different linkages are moved in response to movement of a user. The movements of the various links function to provide a resistance against which the user must work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,108 discloses a resist and assist exercising device. The device allows the user to impart movement to the exercise device along a particular direction and the user may continue the application of force in that direction. Alternatively, the user may resist the force imparted in the first direction by trying to impart force thereto in another direction. However, while the exerciser is of the assist/resist type, the device operates by use of an essentially weightless mass. Thus, it is not a true inertial type exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,906 discloses an exerciser with grippers mounted on a shaft. This exerciser is again a roller type exercise device which does not require the user to work against an inertia imparted to the device by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,164 discloses a manual torsion exerciser in which a torsional member is positioned within a tubular member and extends from the outer end part of one tubular member to the outer end part of another tubular member. A retainer member is releasably engaged with one end of the torsional member so that the torsional member is placed under torsional stress upon rotation of one tubular member relative to the other tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,394 discloses a spring-roller type exercise device in which the device is rolled on a floor so as to cause the user to impart force to a coil-type spring. Movement of the exerciser back and forth along the floor coils and uncoils the spring, forcing the user to work against the spring force in a coiling and uncoiling mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,928 discloses a precessional exercise device designed only for foot exercises. A spinning mass forms the rotor of a motor for spinning the mass. Rotational movement of the foot is opposed by a gyroscopic effect produced by the spinning mass. This produces an isometric exercise effect when the foot is rotated while the torque of the spinning mass is opposed by other muscles of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,445 discloses an exercise wand. The wand has a hollow rigid tube having a length sufficient to extend a substantial distance to either side of the body median plane. A plurality of spheres are enclosed in the hollow wand. Movement in one direction causes the spheres to roll in the wand from end to end and add momentum to the movement so as to provide an extra push to the movement of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,835 discloses a barbell with an eccentric weight. Movement of the barbell causes a force to be imparted to the weight so that it rotates eccentrically about the shaft of the barbell. The device uses the effects of centrifugal force to require the user to coordinate his/her movement of the barbell with the movement of the eccentric weight.
The foregoing devices are of different types and are designed to produce different results. Each type of exercise device has its own advantages and disadvantages. However, all of these known exercising devices have at least one common disadvantage. They are not simple in design and construction in comparison to their advantages, if any, regarding exercising and/or providing amusement. They do not utilize the effects of rotating and/or orbiting weights which impact each other. They also do not provide the user, and/or those watching the user, with a form of amusement of the character of the instant invention. Finally, they do not permit a user to first impart movement to an exercise device and then work against the imparted movement in a variety of ways so as to provide a complete workout for a user or a team of users. The foregoing devices require the use of, among others, tension springs, compression springs, eccentrically mounted weights, offset shafts, etc., all of which unnecessarily complicate such exercising devices and necessarily lead to an increased cost of manufacture and a consequent increased cost to the consumer.
The invention of the present application was developed to overcome the problems of known exercising devices. More particularly, the invention was designed to provide an exercise device that is effective in promoting healthy exercise with a minimum of stress to the muscle groups so as to thereby avoid injuries often associated with exercise, and which provides a form of amusement. In addition, the exercise device of the present invention relies on a simple, though ingenious, design for coaxing a maximum workout from a user while at the same time permitting the user to enjoy the workout as a form of amusement. Of course, the user may view and/or utilize the device, not as an exerciser with amusement characteristics, but solely as a form of amusement, without departing from the scope of the invention.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a handheld exercise or amusement device is provided that includes a handle which is adapted to be gripped by a user and at least two weights which are at least one of freely rotatably and freely orbitally mounted about an axis running through the handle.
In other aspects of the present invention, the handle may rotate about the axis and the device may further include a support member, wherein the handle is rotatably mounted to the support member. The device may further include a support member, wherein the at least two weights are coupled to the support member via at least one tension member. Each of the at least two weights may include a sphere. The device may further include at least one tension member for coupling each of the at least two weights to the device. The device may further include one of a disk and a plate disposed between the at least two weights and the handle. The device may further include a support member, wherein the handle is rotatably mounted to the support member and wherein the at least two weights are coupled to the support member via at least one tension member.
In further aspects of the present invention, each of the at least two weights may include a sphere and the device may further include at least one tension member for coupling each of the spheres to the device. The device may further include one of a disk and a plate disposed between the spheres and the handle. The device may further include a mechanism for securing a portion of the at least one tension member to the support member. The device may further include at least one retaining mechanism, wherein the at least one retaining mechanism is adapted to axially retain the handle on the support member. The at least one retaining mechanism may include at least one washer and at least one nut. The handle may include an ergonomic gripping surface. The handle may include at least one of a soft and high friction gripping surface. The device may further include a first disk arranged between the at least two weights and the handle, and at least one of a second disk and a cover arranged on a side of the at least two weights opposite the handle.
The present invention also contemplates a handheld exercise or amusement device, including a support member, a handle adapted to be gripped by a user, and at least two weights being at least one of freely rotatably and freely orbitally mounted about an axis running through the handle. The handle is rotatably mounted to the support member and the at least two weights are coupled to the support member via at least one tension member.
In other aspects of the present invention, each of the at least two weights may have a spherical shape. At least one of the handle, the at least two weights, and the support member may include a plastic. The at least one tension member may be a string or a flexible tension member.
In another aspect of the present invention, a handheld exercise or amusement device is provided that includes a support member, a handle adapted to be gripped by a user, at least two weights being at least one of freely rotatably and freely orbitally mounted about an axis running through the support member, and one of a plate and a disk arranged between the handle and the at least two weights. The handle is rotatably mounted to the support member and the at least two weights are coupled to the support member via at least one tension member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of exercising using a device which includes a handle adapted to be gripped by a user and at least two weights being at least one of freely rotatably and freely orbitally mounted about an axis running through the handle, wherein the method includes gripping the exerciser with at least one hand and moving the exerciser in at least one direction.
Another aspect of the present invention also provides for a method of exercising using a device that includes a support member, a handle adapted to be gripped by a user, and at least two weights being at least one of freely rotatably and freely orbitally mounted about an axis running through the handle, wherein the handle is rotatably mounted to the support member and wherein the at least two weights are coupled to the support member via at least one tension member, wherein the method includes gripping the bar with at least one hand and moving the exerciser in at least one direction.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of exercising is further provided using a device that includes a support member, a handle adapted to be gripped by a user, at least two weights being at least one of freely rotatably and freely orbitally mounted about an axis running through the support member, and one of a plate and a disk arranged between the handle and the at least two weights, wherein the handle is rotatably mounted to the support member and wherein the at least two weights are coupled to the support member via at least one tension member, and the method includes gripping the bar with at least one hand and moving the exerciser in at least one direction.
An exercise may be performed, in a first mode of operation, by moving the exerciser with a linear and/or reciprocating motion in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of the handle. Operating the exerciser in this manner, causes the balls or spherical weights, to get into a repetitive cycle. As a result, they oscillate in opposite directions until the balls reach a colliding point, then they change their sense of oscillation until the balls or weights collide again, changing their sense of rotation, and so on. Alternatively, in another mode of operation, the exerciser can be actuated orbitally, that is with a substantial continuous circular motion. In this mode of operation, the weights also spin with a continuous circular motion.
Thus, one object of the invention is to provide an exerciser with two equal connecting tension members articulated in one end to a common central axle or support. The connecting or tension members are provided in their outer end with weights, preferably spherical, with the connecting strings and their weights being capable of colliding with each other when a reciprocating motion is applied to the exerciser. The weights are thus designed to collide with one another periodically at the end of each oscillating stroke.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exerciser capable of being operated at any xe2x80x9cattitudexe2x80x9d or incline angle (which is substantially perpendicular to a handle axis) imparting to it by the user a linear or circular reciprocating motion.
Another object is to provide an exerciser capable of being operated by imparting to it a substantially circular continuous motion, in which case the strings or tension members and their weight, also move, without colliding, with a circular continuous motion.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exerciser, as described above, with an external preferably transparent plastic cover or disk that serves to isolate the moving parts of the exerciser, preventing possible injuries to the user or others nearby.
The above-mentioned exclusive and novel features of the exercise and amusement device of this invention dramatically multiply the number of beneficial workouts that can be performed. The sustained enjoyment derived while executing exercising with this exerciser and the challenge of becoming more proficient, are powerful motivations to continue using the exerciser longer and more frequently.
The invention also provides for a handheld exercise or amusement device, including a handle adapted to be gripped by a user, at least two weights being at least one of freely rotatably and freely orbitally mounted about an axis, and a plate-like member disposed between the handle and the at least two weights.
The plate-like member may be at least one of fixed and non-rotatably mounted to the handle. The device may further include a support member, wherein the support member is rotatably mounted to the handle. The device may further include a support member, wherein the support member is at least one of fixed and non-rotatably mounted to the handle. The device may further include a support member, wherein the at least two weights are coupled to the support member via at least one tension member. The at least one tension member may include a flexible tension member. Each of the at least two weights may include a sphere. The device may further include at least one flexible tension member for coupling each of the at least two weights to the device. The plate-like member may include a protective disk. The device may further include a support member, an axial member rotatably mounted to the support member, and the handle being fixed to the support member, wherein the at least two weights are coupled to the axial member via at least one tension member. Each of the at least two weights may include a sphere. The device may further include a mechanism for securing a portion of the at least one tension member to the axial member. The device may further include at least one retaining mechanism, wherein the at least one retaining mechanism is adapted to axially retain the handle on the support member. The at least one retaining mechanism may include at least one washer and at least one nut. The handle may include at least one of a soft and high friction gripping surface. The plate-like member may include a first disk and also include at least one of a second disk and a cover arranged on a side of the at least two weights opposite the handle.